User blog:Kazanshin/Agloolik (Kazanshin) vs Justin the Leopard Hippo (Pygmy Hippo 2)
Agloolik, chieftain of the Inuit city of Maritimus Tyrannus, who gathered the Inuit tribes of the island to fight bak against his Aztec oppressors! Justin the Leopard Hippo, Inuit warchief of the Polar Tribe who used his military genius to become the French army's biggest nightmare! WHO. IS. DEADLIEST!? Agloolik=Agloolik is one of the 10 Inuit chiefs on the island of Jyujin, created by the deity 火山神. As the most warlike of the chieftains, he was the first to react to the raids from southern Aztec cities and assembled all 7 remaining Inuit settlements into a city known as "Maritimus Tyrannus". After multipe military conflicts with "Tezcatlipoca" of the Aztecs, including fierce battles such as the sige of Onca 1, the Great Beast war and the battle of Maritimus Tyrannus, he finally made peace with his enemy, as well as the third biggest power on the island, "Tongaloa" of the Tu'i Tonga. The three warleaders later fought and drove away a force of Spaniards 10 000 strong, crushing them in the final battle known as the battle of Carnivora, in which he used all three cultures' strong points to their biggest advantages, with the Inuit's mastery of hunting dogs, the Aztec's destructive long range arsenal and the Tu'i Tonga's ferocious melee combat strength and skill. In the end, he and the two other warleaders defeated general Fernando de Toranço and chased the Spanish army out of the island. In battle, he wields multiple weapons hailing from different tribal cultures. |-|War Club+Wooden Shield= Given to him by his friend Tongaloa, this is a 60cm long modified Tongan war clu with a stone head. The shaft is sturdy and can block strikes from macuahuitls and Spanish steel weapons and strong enough to kill a conquistador by striking him in the helmet (partially thanks to Agloolik's immense strength). The wooden shield is 50cm in diameter, sturdy and capable of blocking arrows, javelins, sword and club strikes as well as multiple other assaults the warleader had to face. |-|Meteor forged harpoon= Agloolik's weapon of choice is this 1.8 meters long harpoon that has been made from an iron meteor similar to the real life one that Inuits used to make tools. It has a 2.5 meter long leather rope attached to it, with a bone weight on the other extremity, letting it act as a kind of whip/bola. The spear has pierced through conquistador armor when thrown and thrusted through Aztec cotton padding without trouble. The hardwood shaft can act as a good defensive tool, capable of blocking incoming attacks from even weapons such as heavy Tongan clubs and macuahuitls. |-|War bow= The bow Agloolik uses is a composite cable backed bow made from multiple typed of wood found throughout the island and with a cable backing. Similarly to an Aztec war bow, it can fire up to 20 arrows at the same time, although drawing 20 arrows and firing them all at once takes a lot of time. It's armed with bone, obsidian, shark tooth and iron arrows. The arows have pierced through Aztec aromor, but was never seen penetrating Spanish steel armor. |-|Stolen alabarda= An alabarda stolen from conquistadors during his battles against them, Agloolik was quick to adopt European weapons he stole during his battles. The alabarda is 1.8m long and made of Spanish steel. I think I should be saying more, but you pretty much all know what an alabarda is, right? Axe blade, stabby point, hook side for dismounting. It's strong enough to decapitate a man with ease and killed a conquistador in armor. |-|Tomahawk= Given to him as a tribute from Ussen, an Apache chief, this tomahawk is made from the jawbone of a horse. When thrown with Agloolik's strength, it can cleave straight through the head of a man and cause enough blunt damage to stun a Conquistador with a helmet long enough to be finished off in close quarters. It can also be used as a handy melee weapon. Agloolik has recieved three of these tomahawks, which he carries in battle. |-|Composite native armor= Agloolik wears an armor suit of bone lamellar armor over Aztec cotton padding, as well as a wooden helmet carved in the shape of a wolf's head, making some claim that he is actually an Amarok (wolf demon) in disguise. This armor has managed to protect him from arrows, macuahuitls, clubs, tomahawks and even a thrust from an alabarda during his battles against the Spanish. |-|Amaguk&War Wolves= Agloolik's war companion is his pack of 3 arctic wolves, including the alpha: Amaguk. The latter is a 100kg giant freak wolf strong enough to overpower a grizzly bear, bring down a bison on his own, and match Nagual, Tezcatlipoca's pet and war jaguar. The two other wolves are both 55kg war-bred wolves capable of effortlessly mauling trained warriors to death and smart enough to target unarmored areas of conquistadors. Justin the Leopard Hippo=Justin was the chief of the Inuit tribe known as the Polar tribe. He earned the nickname Leopard Hippo from his use of hippo hide and fat for armor and steel helmets resembling leopard heads along with his impressive size and fearless attitude. His forces would also use anything as a weapon or ammunition. The last enemy tribes had to rely on the French to protect them who were barely keeping their colonies safe until King Louis XV sent all of his forces to defeat the Polar Tribe. After three long years of war, the only remnants were Justin the Leopard Hippo, his greatest Inuit warriors, and the last Arctic Bunyip "Daisy". In the Battle of the Rocky Mountains, one final clash for power was waged with the general Maurice de Saxe where 75% of the French army was killed but the Polar Tribe was wiped out. Harpoons and lead filled the air, "Daisy" killed 30 men on her own before a cannon obliterated all of her but her skull, and Justin almost slew Maurice until the Musketeers surrounded him. The Warchief died impaled on several rapiers as a group of nine men was reduced to two. In battle, he brings exotic weapons from all around the world. |-|Nata+Caetra shield= Justin uses a combination of the Japanese nata, a machete used by farmers to cut trees and bushes. In battle, he uses it to hook enemy shields away, hack at his enemies with the weight of the weapon or bludgeon them with the blunt end. His caetra shield has a boss of steel and iron and was capable of and is capable of standing up to attacks from foes such as the French Grande Armée and rival tribemen. |-|Iron pole= Justin's weapon of choice is his 2 meter long sharpened iron pole. The solid pole is capable of blocking and parrying attacks while the sharp point is used for combat. Easily sharp enough to impale a man, this ex-construction tool has now been completely turned into a death-dealing weapon worthy of the warchief of the Polar Tribe. |-|Hunting bow= Justin the Leopard Hippo, being an Inuit, is very skilled in the art of archery with his hunting bow. He employs multiple types of arrows, such as bearclaw arrows made from the claws of grizzly bears,the flaming arrows and finally the bodkin arrows, the renowned armor penetrators. The bow boasts impressive range and, when used alongside other Inuit warriors, can rain down nigh-endless volleys of arrows on the enemy. |-|Greatsword= Justin's best weapon for heavy striking is probably his greatsword. Forged with steel, these weapons are more than capable of decapitating three men at the same time, as demonstrated in Deadliest Warrior: Shaka Zulu vs William Wallace. If needed, it can even be used as a makeshift club with the mordhau technique. |-|Flintlock dagger= A hybrid of a dagger and a flintlock pistol, the flintlock dagger is a deadly weapon capable of both melee and long range combat. based on the flintlock pistol, we can assume it fired a .50 calliber bullet at a muzzle velocity of 300 m/s with a rate of fire of 3 bullets per minute, although the blade might get in the way when reloading. Speaking of the blade, the 12 inch long steel blade can easily cut through flesh and inflict deadly wounds in melee combat. |-|Hippo skin armor=Sorry, no pic for this one. Justin holds up to his name and wears an armor suit made of hippopotamus skin and a helmet of steel with the appearance of a leopard head. On average, hippo skin is 2 inches thick and capable of protecting the animal from bites from lions and crocodiles. The steel helmet has a frightning appearance that strikes fear in the heart of French soldiers. |-|Daisy= Daisy is an arctic Bunyip, the last of her kind. She is a powerful beast capable of killing armored men and ripping through steel. According to sightings of the Australian Bunyip, the animal is about the size of a crocodile. Likely being a saltwater crocodile, that would put Daisy at a weight of about 600-700 kg, as big as large polar bears and grizzly bears, effectively making the Bunyip the biggest carnivorous mammal on Earth. She was capable of killing 30 men before she was blown to bits by a cannonball. Battle The battle will be a 5-5 in the Northern lands of Jyujin, nearly identical to the Canadian tundras in which Justin fought. Let the games begin! Category:Blog posts